


tell me something nice

by infizero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Trans Blaze the Cat, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonic the Hedgehog, this is NOT sonaze although that ship is extremely valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: blaze finds comfort in a friend.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	tell me something nice

"Hey!"

Blaze turned around at the call, ears flickering. Running up to her was Sonic, his blue quills blowing in the wind as he screeched to a halt in front of her. She sniffed up her tears and gave him a sort of weak, sad wave. He frowned.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked, sitting down beside her.

She gave him a sad little smile. "If I said yes you wouldn't believe me."

"Yeah." he admitted. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"...I suppose. If you would be willing to listen." Blaze mused.

"Sure." Sonic replied. "So… what's going on?"

Blaze sighed. "I… I don't know. Nothing, really. Just… everything, in general."

Sonic frowned, but he stayed silent and let her talk.

“I was never… I…” Blaze struggled with her words for a moment before settling on: “I didn’t have a lot of friends. Back in my dimension.”

Sonic looked at her in shock. “Really? But you’re so cool!”

Blaze flushed. “Thank you… but people… didn’t see me that way. The other kids would… make fun of me.”

“But you’re a princess!”

“Just because I’m royalty doesn’t mean they have to like me.” Blaze said, rubbing her shoulder awkwardly. “When I discovered my pyrokinesis, people were horrified. The royal advisors told my parents that I had been tainted by Iblis. They advised them to…”

Blaze swallowed and said quietly, “...drown me.”

Sonic went silent and looked at her, prompting her to continue.

“They didn’t obviously. My parents assured everyone that my fire powers had been a gift from Chaos, not Iblis, but everyone was wary of me. The other kids called me a freak, the adults called me a monster… it didn’t help that the prince had decided he was a princess, either.”

Sonic looked confused for a moment before his eyes lit up with understanding. “Wait, you’re-”

“Trans? Yes.” Blaze said quietly. She braced herself for a few different reactions, but what she didn’t expect was-

“Me too!”

She looked up at him in shock. “What?”

“I’m trans.” Sonic repeated. “Most people don’t know, other than my close friends.”

Blaze felt her muscles relax. “Wow. That’s… I wasn’t sure if… you’d take it well.”

“Of course! I’m not a jerk.” Sonic replied.

Blaze gave him a small smile before glancing back at her feet. “I’ve never told anyone that before.”

“Oh.” Sonic looked surprised, like he hadn’t expected to be the first. “I’m honored to be the first person ya told. Anyways… keep talking. If you want.”

Blaze nodded before getting back to her story. “They told me that I couldn’t… well, you know. I was a boy, to them. I was alone most of the time… then, one day, my parents…”

Her throat tightened. “...passed away. I was left as the ruler of the kingdom. At 12 years old.” Blaze faltered. “It was hard, but I learned.”

“To them I’m the king. But when I was alone, I would call myself Blaze. I’d be the princess. I’d even wear my mother’s sari, even though I hate dresses. It was nice, those short, private moments. But to the rest of the world, I was someone I wasn’t.”

“Then, when I came to your world… I must admit I acted a bit selfishly. I saw my chance for a fresh start and introduced myself as Princess Blaze. I’ve lied to everyone.” Blaze admitted, her voice going quiet.

“You haven’t lied to anyone!” Sonic interjected. “Blaze is who you are! If you’re a girl, then you’re a girl. And if you really want your world to know, then I’ll go over there myself and smash anyone who disagrees!”

Blaze stared at him, a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst. “That… doesn’t sound that bad actually.”

“Hell yeah! I’ll give ‘em a piece of my mind!” Sonic yelled, grinning. “Only if you want to come out, of course.”

Blaze smiled. “Thanks Sonic. I’ll think about it.”

“Cool. And you know…” he lowered his voice. “If it really doesn’t go well, or it gets too much, or anything, you don’t need a reason… you know you can always come here if you need to, right?”

Blaze looked at him before nodding, a smile on her face, feeling more confident than she had been in years. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> me sputtering out with tears: WHATG IF SONIC N BLAZE WERE BESTS FIRNEDS AND IT WAS SWEET,..,.,.
> 
> (Kudos and especially comments are greatly appreciated~!)


End file.
